


尽力呼吸

by ARAGAKIGORO



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARAGAKIGORO/pseuds/ARAGAKIGORO
Summary: ooc 现代au有修改一点之前的设定，所以希望大家从头再看一下检察官x医生是一个小甜饼
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Poe在开庭前去吸了一根烟。  
他已经很少吸烟了，这次的案子其实已经没有任何悬念了，可是却还是十分繁琐，Leia这个时候把Rey调走，他因此和实习生们熬了一整夜，他需要一根烟。  
突然他听到了声音，有人也来到了这个法院背后的垃圾场。  
是一个姜黄色头发面色惨淡的男人，苍白又修长的手指以Poe完全无法理解的方式交叉在一起，他甚至没有意识到Poe的存在，在他对面靠着墙站着，和墙保持了精准的距离而不会弄脏他看上去就很昂贵的外套，开始深呼吸。Poe饶有趣味地看着他，走上去递上了香烟。  
“要不要来一根？你看上去很紧张。”  
那男人紧绷着脸看着他，结结巴巴地拒绝了他的邀请，“对不起，我不抽烟。”  
Poe无所谓地摇摇头退了回去，两人沉默了一下。Poe还是开了口：“第一次上庭吗？”他觉得对方一定是紧张到快呕吐的新人律师，生怕自己背不下自己的结案陈词。  
那人有些不愉快地抬起头，但又像突然泄气似的点了点头。  
“没关系，你想象成底下的人都没穿衣服就行了。”Poe按灭了手上的烟头，看了看表，“我先走了，祝你好运。”  
他伸出手，对方抬头看了看他，点了点头，终于露出一点勉强的微笑，但没有伸出手。  
他笑了，走之前又转身看了看那个男人，他也在注视着他的背影，真是有趣。  
下一次见面，是他在庭上听到对方传唤专业证人的时候。  
他坐在证人席上，Doctor Hux, 脑外科医生。  
还是那么紧张苍白，甚至有些可爱。坐在桌前的Poe想。  
下午法官就宣判了结果，毫不意外，即使Hux的出现也不能改变任何的事情。  
他在走廊拦下了如释重负终于可以正常呼吸的医生，“我能请你喝一杯吗？”  
他甚至觉得Hux还没反应过来，就已经跟他进了法院前的酒吧，灌下了五杯龙舌兰，和他在路灯下接了吻，然后上了他的床。  
他看着睡在一旁的人，露出夜晚光线下更加苍白的背部皮肤和一头柔软的姜黄色头发，他已经不想去考虑所谓的证人和律师之间关系的问题，他喜欢这个人。  
这就叫一见钟情吧。他想，然后忍不住在黑暗里咧嘴笑了笑。  
明天的事情，明天再说吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 会采取分开视角的叙事，本章是Hux视角

Hux第二天在陌生的床上醒来时，他有些不安。因为那是陌生的铃声。  
当他尝试着起身时，一只手恰当地扶了扶他的后背，“早上好，Hugs？”那人问。  
他回过头看到的脸让他想起了很多事情，包括自己如何站在他对面颤抖着挤出一个微笑，又如何在他想自己提出要请时暗暗欣喜。谁会不喜欢这样一个热情洋溢而又有着美丽拉丁面孔和迷人的卷发的男人呢？  
“几点了？”他用手捂住脸揉了揉，试图让自己清醒过来。  
“六点而已。来得及，你的手术。”那人转身从床头柜上拿起了一杯咖啡递给他。  
“你怎么……”刚要问出口，他想起他自己昨晚在回家的路上醉醺醺地跟Poe炫耀自己明天要做的手术是多么的badass。  
对方冲他不怀好意地笑了笑，凑上去吻了他一下，“快起床吧，我送你去上班，我今天休假。” 果然那么迷人，他对自己的这个一夜情对象有说不出的满意，特别是当他今天能站在手术房而不是法庭了的时候。  
他其实经常出现在法庭。昨天也不是他第一见到Poe，只是对方在之前并未注意到匆匆在法院的走廊里擦肩而过的他，他往往只是他的同事的案子里一个无关紧要的证人。而因为他没有继承父亲的姓氏，也很少有人会将他和他那与黑暗的父亲联系起来。但这并不影响他因为这个麻烦的父亲成为kylo ren最爱摆上法庭的专家证人，甚至邻居之间争个草皮的事情Ren都会让他来作证一方的除草剂会对另一边造成显著的健康影响，直到对方质疑他作为一个脑外科医生对除草剂的了解是否专业。他就觉得一切都不过是Ren的恶作剧。  
但他无法拒绝，就像他永远无法对他那个蛮横无礼的父亲说不。  
当他的父亲知道自己以为一事无成的儿子有这样一个漂亮的情人时，他又会怎么想？  
站在Poe的卫生间里拿着一把崭新的牙刷对着镜子刷牙的Hux忍不住嗤嗤地笑了。  
刷了牙，他坐在检察官先生不算宽敞并且显而易见才从文件堆里拯救出来的餐桌上面吃早餐。而那些文件在沙发上找到了自己新的栖身之所。阳光越过玻璃洒在地板和他面前的吐司上。  
“早餐还合口味吗，Doctor Hugs？”  
他听到Poe称呼他名字的方式，假装不高兴地挑了挑眼角。  
“我得快点吃完，我得准时去医院。”  
“我知道，医院离我家不远。我会准时把你送到的，放心吧。。”  
“你怎么知道我是哪家医院的？”  
“你可真是把你昨天的证词忘得一干二净了啊，医生先生。”对方笑着站起身来，在他额头轻轻地吻了一口，“快下楼吧，我在楼下等你。”  
当Hux站在楼下看着Poe的哈雷摩托车是足足是惊讶了半分钟，他从不相信人们会把这么昂贵的玩意儿买来是真的为了上街。  
他愣愣地接住Poe甩过来的头盔，坐在了后座上，揽住了Poe的腰，他那头漂亮的卷发散发着阳光的味道。  
自然他们在医院的登场引起了一众的注目，这是他平日里绝不会忍受的东西，但又如何呢，今天他终于回到了手术室。  
于是他取下头盔之后，还在医院门口给他着阳光般灿烂的新情人一个甜蜜的亲吻。  
他知道站在办公室里的父亲一定看到了，但那有如何呢？  
他步履轻松地走进了大门。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章小甜饼

他们是在谈一场恋爱。  
Poe对这一点有一些意外。  
他们会在擦身走过的法院走廊里，偷偷给对方留下一抹笑意；他们会在周末的时候坐着渡轮在海上，在船经过自由女神像时亲吻对方；一起并着肩走过愈发春意盎然的中央公园，又一起坐在凳子上，说着各自工作中莫名其妙的事情，却总能把对方逗笑；他们甚至一起去了帝国大厦，在尚有些凛冽的寒风里，抓住对方的手取暖。当然还有性爱，美妙的大汗淋漓的性爱。他用指腹一点点划过他苍白的皮肤，他柔软的姜黄色头发，吻在他微微翘起的嘴角，那脸庞像是一个无辜的天使，带着些胆怯。  
他们还谈起过Leia，那个对他来说像母亲一样的女人和在严厉的上司，自然还有她那古怪的儿子Kylo Ren，和他与Rey之间说不清道不明的关系。Hux也会谈起他，关于Kylo和自己父亲之间的交易，关于父亲和他之间的冰霜。这时他的眼睛就会微微红起来，那样委屈又那样无助，Poe便会忍不住抱紧他，像是要救起一个落水的人。  
他们说了太多的事情，即使作为一场心照不宣的地下恋情，也已经走得太远了。  
认识到这一点的Poe在意外之外，倒多了些莫名的欣喜。  
有一天他们一如往常的约在High Line，坐在春天柔软的阳光下，在吃完Hux带来的一言难尽的来自医院咖啡厅的难吃的午餐后，手里拿着刚刚买好的冰淇凌曲奇，Hux依旧会允许他吃掉自己手中最后一口红丝绒，然后有些害羞又有些宠溺地对他笑一笑。  
“我们是在谈恋爱吧。”他用手将自己嘴角的蛋糕屑抹了抹，“我的意思是，我们不只是，普普通通的约会而已？”  
Hux把头转到了一边，眯了眯眼睛，有些不自信地说：“大概吧，如果……嗯，你愿意的话。”  
Poe听到这句话，笑得有些大声，然后凑上去吻了他，吻到他嘴角没有擦干净的蛋糕屑都粘在了Hux的嘴角。  
这一切的甜蜜美好持续到了某一天早晨，他从Hux的公寓步履轻松地走出来，看到了街对面的Leia。  
“你不该和他在一起。”Leia坐在车的另一边，看着车窗外Hux公寓的方向。  
“为什么？”  
“你需要我告诉你，还是你是第一天做检察官。更何况，你也知道他父亲是什么人。”  
“但并不影响什么，我退出了所有他做证人的案子，我全部都交给Rey了。他父亲，他的父亲和我们又没有什么关系。我不明白为什么不可以。”他说出这些话的时候，闪避着Leia的眼神。以至于拿出了所有的底气都显得虚弱。  
Leia沉默了一下，“你知道我在担心的是什么。Poe你对我很重要。而Hux。”说到这里，她没有再说下去。  
Poe知道她说的是什么，他当然知道。他在某个夜晚留在办公室查阅过相关的卷宗，他甚至知道Hux对于他到底是什么样的深渊。自然还有那些Hux在他的怀抱里泣不成声的夜晚，他的悲伤与颤抖，他知道，他记得。  
可是他想要去拉住Hux的手，在他溺水的时刻。


	4. Chapter 4

他对Poe有所隐瞒，这是从一开始就发生的事情。  
在那个废弃的角落假装从来没有见过他，也在他面前假装自己完全不曾参与过父亲那些秘密的交易。他进入医学院的条件，便是在某些文件上签上自己的名字，这样父亲就可以确保他不会背叛自己。  
在某一个暴雨突然落下的傍晚，他走出医院的时候，他决定要告诉Poe这一切，那些他在他的臂弯里哭到无法自控的夜晚里内心的挣扎。他裹紧了领子一头冲进了暴雨里，搭上了一辆出租车。可当车停在他公寓门口时，雨就像是一场从未发生过的事情一样，留给他一个没有一丝潮湿的干燥的地面。那一刻他收回了他的勇气，换上了一如既往的甜蜜但疲惫的微笑，打开门，他阳光般的情人正靠在窗框上吸着一根香烟，简直是这世界上最性感美妙的画面。  
他有目送Poe出门的习惯，透过他客厅里大大的落地玻璃，看着他步履永远那样轻松地走下楼梯，踏上人行道，在经过转角的时候手臂在空气中轻轻的挥舞，仿佛只要他存在的地方就会有阳光。所以这一天，他自然也看到了Leia和Poe走向她时沉重的脚步。那一刻他的心沉了下来，他当然知道Leia，他也知道她的到来意味着他一直没说出口的秘密即将不再是秘密。  
那天之后Poe依旧神色如常地来见他，干净的眼睛里没有一丝一毫的怀疑。  
他有时会有些羡慕他的如此的隐藏的能力。就像是暴风雨前的黎明，他要尽力将每一丝沾染了阳光的空气吸入肺里。他比以前更加紧地拥抱Poe，亲吻他就像是最后一次。他会在连续十几个小时的手术后打电话给他，他累到不想说话，只是隔着电话听着对方的呼吸，不需要说话，就像Poe的手轻拍在他的后背抚平他的疲惫。  
直到有一天，Poe带来了他的传票。  
Hux知道这一天总会来，但没想到是Poe来亲自宣判。  
“对不起，我没有办法告诉你。”Poe的神色是那样哀伤，Hux才明白原来他一直都知道。  
“没关系，我知道这一天迟早回来。”他故作轻松地接过那个信封，“是你送来，总比别的人送来要好。”他转身有些失措，不知道将这烫手的信封放在何处。  
Poe走过来想要拥抱他，被他轻轻闪开。  
“你们有把握吗？”  
“我并没有参与这个案子，所以，”他有些抱歉地停顿了一下，“但我会为你争取最佳的Plea deal，相信我。”  
他有些失神地笑了，像被击垮一样跌坐在沙发上，紧紧攥着手中的传票。Poe蹲下来，用手掌包裹了他苍白的指节，一只手抚上了他的脸颊。  
“你一定要相信我，相信我们，我们会让他付出代价的。但我也会保护你。”Poe仰起头看着他的眼睛，那汹涌的情感裹挟着歉疚与爱，Hux从未曾想过自己会被这样爱着。  
他任由Poe抱紧自己，让自己在他怀里尽情哭泣。  
几天之后他坐在Leia的办公室，在Rey递给他的Plea deal上签下了自己的名字。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦。  
> 终于把这篇我坑了半年的甜文写完了，充分说明我是一个不擅长甜的人。  
> 不过还是觉得这篇真的很甜啦！  
> 希望大家喜欢。

开庭那天，Poe还是去了法院。他依旧走到那条小巷子里，摸出了香烟，点着了之后却不想放进嘴里。这次他的紧张不是尼古丁能缓解的。而这一次他也不会在这里碰到紧张到颤抖的Hux。  
他走进法庭的时候，庭审已经开始了。  
这是他第一次看到Hux的父亲，紧锁着眉头却透着一股轻蔑的自信，眼神就像是一把尖刀。坐在他旁边的Kylo Ren高大又冰冷，专注地注视着他正在做开庭陈词的母亲。而Hux就坐在Rey身后，姜黄色的头发一丝不苟地贴在头上，穿着合身的西装，肩部有微弱的颤抖，双手紧紧握住放在大腿上，像是下一秒他就会破碎。  
这场庭审依旧是检察系统拿手的好戏，从一个小案子突破到整个犯罪集团的罪行。Hux父亲的医院只是所有的黑暗连接上的一环，而Hux甚至都算不上一颗棋子，而只是一个简单的工具而已，因为没有人会找上一个成天泡在手术室的医生。但他们太自信了，总以为这个工具尽在他们的掌握之中。  
当Hux走上证人席的时候，Poe亲眼看到冷静在Kylo Ren的脸上消失的瞬间，但Hux的父亲依旧是轻蔑的，用他那冷峻的眼神盯住Hux的眼睛，就像死死牵引住Hux的缰绳。Poe感觉到了Hux的颤抖，当Hux逃避开他父亲的眼神时，Poe用一个鼓励的微笑稳稳地接住了他，Hux的眼睛里开始有了一丝坚定。于是他一直那样看着他，鼓励着他，令他能坚定地站在他从未想过会有勇气反对的人的对面。他要伸出手拉住他，就是现在。  
但令他惊奇的是Hux对于整件事的参与，并不止于那写签在文件上的名字，医院里转来的不知名的病人，仓库里出现又消失的药物，又或者他被一次次恶作剧一样地放在法庭上的经历。他在他父亲不屑于看到的地方保存着那些蛛丝马迹，因为他们太过自信于对他的控制甚至懒得去清理。这是他的报复，即使他有因为这重压而无法直起身的时候，但他一直在坚持。  
当Rey一个个陈列出这些来自Hux的证据时，Poe感觉到证人席上的那个人变得轻松了许多，但他的眼神一直不曾离开自己，甚至向Poe露出了一个不好意思的微笑。这引得正在质询Hux的Kylo Ren恶狠狠地看了Poe一眼，他只得耸了耸肩，撇了下嘴角表达了他的遗憾。  
庭审在几周之后结束了，Leia拿下了她作为州检察官的第四个大案，整个办公室都去酒吧庆祝。Poe在人群的中央见到了Leia，上前亲吻她的脸颊，“恭喜！”  
“谢谢。很遗憾你没有参与这个案子。”她举着香槟，笑得有些意味深长。  
“你也知道，我有我的收获。”他向她眨了眨眼。  
“去吧，去见他吧，我不缺你这一个人庆祝胜利。”Leia拍了拍他的肩。  
“谢谢你。”他再次吻了吻她的脸颊，“还有，Kylo的事情我很遗憾。”  
“没事，他有他自己需要做的事情。”她依旧微笑着，优雅而轻松。他们交换了眼神，他便从拥挤的人群里冲出了酒吧。  
夏天的Bryant Park温柔而惬意，他在草坪的中间找到了一把椅子坐下。  
“不好意思，这里有人吗？”他问。  
“我在等人，不过你可以坐下。”对方笑着回到。  
他坐下来，和旁边的男人一起享受了沉默的一分钟，沉浸在纽约充满活力的夏日气息里。他最终还是忍不住偏过头，看着旁边这张他熟悉的脸庞，今天的姜黄色头发是杂乱而松软的，苍白而修长的手指轻松地放在腿上。他伸出手握紧了那双手。  
“Mr.Dameron，would you like to kiss me？”  
“Of course，I would like that, Dr. Hugs.”


End file.
